


Calling Room Number 42-42-564

by Aille



Series: Discontinued but not abandoned [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Soul Eater
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Halloween in Sunnydale, Multi, Other, YAHF, human weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aille/pseuds/Aille
Summary: Willow sees a costume set at Ethan's and convinces Xander and Buffy to dress up as a group. Who would have thought it would bring this brand of trouble to Sunnydale. Death the Kid has arrived in Sunnydale.This is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Soul Eater (Anime not Manga) crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or make any money from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Soul Eater. If I did, both groups would be having a heck of a lot more fun.

How he'd been talked into doing a group costume with the girls, he really didn't know.  At least he wasn't going to have to break into his trip fund to pay for it.  Willow and her manga fetish was going to get them all in trouble some day, he was sure of it. When she'd seen costumes for her newest addiction at the costume store; somehow she'd convinced both Buffy and himself to dress as her favorite characters.  Maybe it was just the prospect of not seeing her as a ghost this year that made him agree.  
  
Fixing the black wig on his head, aligning it on his head so the three white lines were starting in the middle of his forehead and going back along the left hand side of his head.  The yellow contacts creeped him out a bit, since the only yellow eyes he saw these days were on vampires and demons, but these looked a little different.  The pupils were small, followed by a ring of gold and then bright yellow. Then there was the suit she was making him wear.  High collared, white shirt with a funky skull instead of a tie, a black jacket with white accents, black pants and his combat boots.  
  
Well, if he had to dress up in this outfit, at least he could look good while doing it.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, he was standing outside the Summer's house; fiddling with the skull tie; while waiting for someone to answer the door. He'd only seen a brief glimpse of red, blue and white before, so he wasn't sure what Buffy and Willow were going to be wearing.  All Will's had told him was to call Buffy, Patty for the night & she was going to be Liz. Oh, and that they'd be calling him Kid.  
  
When the door opened, he just about swallowed his tongue, Buffy was wearing a red turtle neck sweater, that seemed to have lost it's arms and her entire midriff was exposed. She had a little white tie on that rested right in the middle of her chest, a pair of short jean shorts, black calf high boots and a stylized cowboy hat.  
  
“Wow,” oh, well that was bright. “Lady Patty, I swear off spandex forever.” Giving her a huge grin then starting to laugh a bit, “Though I may have to request you wear sweaters like that more often,” he had to duck quickly to keep from being hit. “So where's Will's?”  
  
He couldn't swerve to miss the punch to the shoulder quick enough a second time, “'Liz' will be down in a moment, she's still fixing her hair. You look good Xan... Kid.” Grinning, “This is going to be weird calling the 2 of you by different names, but it should hopefully confuse the Troll a bit.”  
  
Linking his arm with Buffy, he grinned while watching Willow come down the stairs to join them.  Her outfit was almost exactly the same as Buffy's. Except instead of shorts, she was wearing low rise skinny jeans. “Damn Will's...” giving a bit of a grunt from the elbow he received from Buffy and rolling his eyes, “Liz, you two going as twins?”  
  
“Nope, just sisters, but Kid has a thing with symmetry, so as his weapon partners, we dress alike so not to keep his OCD from going nuts.”  
  
“Weapons? What do you mean?”  
  
“Oh,” she grinned at him, “we're human weapons, meaning that we can turn into twin guns when Kid asks us to.  Or well, they have a bit of a past, but Liz and Patty have always been together and work well together.”  
  
“So why am I Patty and you're Liz?” Buffy asked with a bit of a smirk, “Other than the fact you get to wear more clothing than I do?”  
“Well, honestly, you could have been either, but the main fact is, Patty doesn't get scared easy and that just seemed more like you than me,” she answered. “I don't really fit either roll, but as you said Buffy, this is 'come as you aren't night'.”  
  
Xander laughed, “That's Patty, Liz and if we don't get going, the Troll is going to give us a detention for being late.” Hooking his other arm with Willow, “Come my beautiful sister weapons, we have a job to do and munchkins to corrupt.”

\--------------------

In the back of the small costume shop; as the sun starts to go down; a middle aged man kneels in front of a statue of a dual faced god, the palms of both of his hands are bloody. “The world that denies thee, thou inhabit.” Dabbing blood from his left hand and smears it over his right eye, “The peace that ignores thee...” he does the same with his left eye from his right hand, “...thou corrupt.” Using his right hand, he smears blood from his left hand in the shape of a cross on his forehead, “Chaos. I remain, as ever, thy faithful, degenerate son.”

\--------------------

After they arrived at the school, they were each put in charge of 4 kids each and sent out in different directions.  There was candy to be gotten and fun to be had.  Xander had to admit, the kids did look cute, in what they thought were scary costumes.  However, he couldn't wait to drop them back off at the school so the whole gang could go to the Bronze and just have some fun.

\--------------------

Back in the costume shop, the man starts to chant in Latin, over the statue of the two faced god.   
  
 _Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas._

\--------------------

After about two hours of trick or treating, Xander started to direct the kids across the street so they could hit one more house as a breeze started to pick up.  It was almost unnatural as it seemed to twist it's way around the people in the streets.

\--------------------

_Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!_

\--------------------

Kid covered his face with his hands, his head was pounding and something just felt off, “Ugh, that's the last time I let Black Star convince me to play a drinking game.  Couldn't keep it symmetrical if he tried.”  
  
Looking between his fingers at the chaos around him, “Where the hell am I?” Calling out, “Liz? Patty? Where are you?”  
  
“Shinigami, what kind of hell did you send me to this time? I'm going to kill you when I get home dad.”

\--------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Liz slowly pulled herself up from where she sprawled across the veranda, one hand pressed against her head and muttered under her breath, “Why was I passed out on the deck?  Oh yeah...  Black Star and his games of 'I never', well, I never want to get near that idiot and alcohol again.”  
  
Looking around, “Um... this isn't Maka's apartment and...” she trailed off with a squeal and back peddled on her knees to the wall. “What... where am I?” She didn't see either her sister or her Meister near her, but she could feel Kid's soul resonating near by, “Shit, Kid's going to freak. I don't think we're in Death City any more.” Pushing her hands on the ground, Liz got herself into a standing position and brushed herself off, quickly straightening her clothing so when she found Kid he wouldn't freak out.  At least she was in her mission clothes she noted in an offhand matter.

\--------------------

Meanwhile, a block and a half away, “Yoo hoo,” a doe eyed, bright red cheeked young woman was looking behind bushes, fences and mailboxes, not even noticing the chaos going on all around her. “We playing hide and seek?  Kid... big sis, where you hiding? I don't like this game much anymore.”  
  
Without even seeming to notice she knocked out a child turned demon when spinning around with her arms out. “Guess I'll look down there.” Unconsciously moving down the street towards her Meister.

\--------------------

He'd just finished tossing two of the creatures across the roadway when he heard his name being called out and spun around, “Liz, where's Patty?”  
  
“You don't know?” Her eyes grew wide and started turning around, “Kid, where are we?  Last thing I remember was that stupid game.”  
  
“I'm not sure, but Shinigami-san must have sent us here for a reason.  Have you noticed anything strange around here?” He turned his head to watch two demons chasing each other down the street, while his older weapons partner tried to hide herself behind his body.  
  
“Now that you mention it,” her cheek was pressed into his back, “this is worse than the Ghost Ship Nidhogg.  What are all these things and,” she straightened up and realized that she was only looking at Kid's shoulder, “did you grow?” Measuring their heights with her hand, curiosity over coming fear for the moment.  
  
“Never mind that now Liz,” though his eye was already twitching at the thought that his symmetry may be off, but he wasn't sure where he could check it right now. He was too far away from home,  “Those things, I've been watching the wave lengths in this town and something is very off.  Many of the souls seem to be muted with something imposed on top of it.  Even both of ours feel slightly off.  I feel yours and mine, but there is also something underneath.”  
  
“WHAT?!  I'm me, I swear I am Kid!”  
  
“I know that Liz and we'll figure out what's going on but we need to find Patty before she...”   
  
“GOTCHA!  YOUR IT!” Both Meister and weapon were tackled to the ground by a slightly smaller, but bustier version of Liz. “You didn't hide very well,” she almost sounded sad and a bit curious.  
  
“...does something stupid.” Kid grumbled, pushing his hyperactive weapon off his chest and sitting up, absently wiping at the trickle of blood was running down his nose, “Liz; Patty; switch to weapon form.”   
  
“Yeah!” “You got it.” Two bright lights seem to encase both women and shoot up into the air. Inside the light, their bodies seem disappear and follow the light upwards; the lights start to spin and then shoot down towards Kid's hands that are spread out to the sides. When the light finally vanishes, he's holding 2 Beretta 92's upside down with his pinkies on the triggers.  
  
“So what now Kid?” Liz's voice drifted up from the right handed gun.  
  
“There's a witches soul out there.  We need to find them and put a stop to this madness.” Letting go of Liz's side, he let her hang off his pinky while stretching his hand out, a black smoke coming from the palm of his hand, “Beelzebub!” A skateboard materialized, black on the upper board and a stylized skull on the bottom that matched the skull at his neck.  
  
Jumping on the board, he fired a few light energy bullets into the rampaging monsters, knocking them out, but not enough to kill as he coasted off towards the strongest soul wavelengths.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net and on my personal website, as well as on Twisting the He'll mouth. Slowly but surely moving stuff over here.


End file.
